


Taking Big Steps Together

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Koe no Katachi
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: Based off of the Manga "A silent voice/Koe no Katachi" follow the continued journey of Ishida Shouya and Nishimiya Shouko as they continue to grow closer together in their relationship.





	1. Confession

If someone ever asked you how likely it would be for a girl who is deaf and a former bully to become friends what would you answer? You might say it's possible, let the past be the past. Well, how about if those two became lovers? Hard to believe some might say but not impossible. Well, the story of Ishida Shouya and Nishimiya Shouko proves that love can blossom from a bad past such as being bullied by the other. Everything these two have been through, they have been through together and today Shouya wanted to make the bond between them stronger.

(Shouya)

It was April and the cherry blossoms were blooming in the warm mid-spring weather. The morning sun was still rising outside as streets started to crowd up with people either going to work on a weekend or kids heading out to play. Ishida Shouya had been up all night contemplating what he was going to say to Shouko and even when he woke up he was already back to contemplating what to say.

"Shouko, I have feelings for you. No that sounds weird. Hi Shouko, I just wanted to say, no that sounds stupid." Shouya said to himself as he got dressed for the day.

They sounded better in his head but when he practised them out aloud they sounded so stupid. This was supposed to be meaningful and Shoya has wanted to do it for so long but he couldn't pull the confidence to do it. It was obvious he had feelings for Shouko, his friends knew it, his mother knew it and even Shouko's mother knew it. His mother would nudge Shouya every time she caught him daydreaming about Shouko as she cut someone's hair. Since returning from Tokyo Shouko had been working with Ms Ishida at her salon which meant Shouya got to see Shouko all the time.

"Just tell her already dummy. Better now than never." Shouya's mother said one time.

Shouya had looked at her mother but not with a 'No it's not like that at all' look but more of a 'you are right' look. Shouya had to convince himself that it was now or never, what if another boy came up and asked Shouko out? Shouya shook his head at the thought as he went downstairs where his mother and niece was eating breakfast.

"Morning Sho Sho!" Maria cheerfully said as Shouya sat down next to her at the table.

"You're up earlier than usual." Shouya's mother said as she placed a plate of fried eggs on the table in front of Shoya.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, just curious is Shouko working today?" Shouya said as he dug into his food.

"It's Saturday, she has weekends off. You should know this by now."

"I know, sorry just wanted to make sure that was all," Shouya said as he continued to eat.

Ms Ishida gave Shouya a grin as she went back to making her own breakfast. Nothing much else was said at the table as Shouya continued to ponder what to say to Shouko. Though the thought of actually asking Shouko to meet him somewhere did cross his mind so, for the time being, he decided to send Shouko a text. The bridge was a perfect place, that bridge meant a lot to Shouya and Shouko and it was only appropriate that Shouya confessed to her at the same place.

(Shouko)

"Hey, Shouko! Hope you slept well, uh do you want to meet at the bridge this morning? I want to tell you something."

Shouko read the message from Shouya as she laid on her bed kicking her legs in the air. It wouldn't be the first time that Shouya had asked to meet at the bridge, and she predicted it wouldn't be the last either. She didn't have much planned for today anyway so spending time with Shouya wouldn't be such a bad idea. As she sent her reply she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, who you texting." Yuzuru signed as she tried to get a better look at her sister's phone.

Shouko tried to hide her phone as she shook her head.

"Come on, I bet its Shouya."

Shouko blushed as she waved her hand for Yuzuru to leave her room.

"Okay, Okay. See you later then." Yuzuru signed as she left with a grin.

Shouko sighed as she looked at the reply Shouya sent.

"Great! See you soon!"

Shouya sure seemed excited Shouko had thought to herself as she got up to pack her bag. Well, she only assumed Shouya was excited by the fact that Shouya used plenty of explanation marks but maybe that was for effect. Once her bag was packed she put on her shoes and started walking towards the door. She did look back to see If her sister was behind her but she wasn't. Shouko shrugged as she walked out the door and made her way to the bridge.

(Shouya)

"There is no going back from this. Today is the day." Shouya muttered to himself as he passed around the bridge.

As enthusiastic as he was now he knew he had made attempts to confess to Shouko many times before and failed badly each time. He hoped that this time will be different, and not by asking Shouko something else to avoid the big question.

While Shouya was pondering he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked around to see who had tapped him and he could only smile awkwardly as he waved at Shouko who smiled back.

"Hey, Shouko! How are you?" Shouya signed.

"I'm okay, what about you? You seem tense." Shouko said signing back with a concerned look.

Shouya shook his head as he laughed to himself.

"Tense? Oh no, no I um heh I'm just on edge is all."

"Being on edge is being tense." Shouko signed back.

"Well yeah, I guess, ug I'm sorry Shouko. Honestly, I need to tell you something."

Shouko gave a curious look as she nodded.

Shouya took a deep breath as he tried to get all the confidence he could muster.

"Shouko, I wanted to know if you have ever felt like there is someone in your life that means more to you then anyone else. Your family doesn't count."

Shouko looked down in thought before signing back.

"There might be someone."

Shouya perked up a little, some of the anxieties from before coming back.

"Oh, that's nice. Have you considered telling them how you feel?"

"I did, once. They thought I was talking about the moon though." Shouko signed as she looked back down blushing.

Shouya looked at Shouko confused. That sounded familiar because it was. Shouya's eyes widened in embarrassment, on the bridge when Shouko gave him the gift she had said I lub moo. That wasn't Shouko saying something about the moon, she was saying...

"I love you? That's what you really said!" Shouya said aloud as he signed to Shouko.

Shouko nodded as her face turned bright red.

Shouya felt so guilty and embarrassed, how could he think Shouko was talking about the moon? No matter he had to fix that mistake.

"I'm sorry for not understanding you Shouko. I should have known that you weren't talking about the moon. Do you…still have those feelings now?" Shouya signed as he looked at Shouko.

Shouko looked up shying away looking before looking back and nodding.

Shouya nodded silently before taking another deep breath. This was it.

"Well, I love you too, Shouko," Shouya said as he smiled.

Shouko gave a shocked look before signing.

"Do you really mean it?"

Shouya quickly nodded.

"Of course! I've wanted to tell you for a while now but I've been a coward and kept shying away."

What happened next felt like a blur, but it was the best feeling Shouya had ever felt. Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the story? Be sure to keep following along to keep up to date with new chapters!


	2. The Park

(Shouko)

Shouko couldn't hold back, she had leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Shouya. She felt so happy, ever since that time she tried to confess to Shouya she had hoped that Shouya shared the same feelings. His confession only proved it as Shouko felt his arms wrap around her as well.

The two were in a tight hug and in the distance Yuzuru was taking pictures. Shouko or Shouya never noticed but they were bound to find out eventually. For now, they didn't want to let go of each other. Sadly they both knew they couldn't be in this position forever as they parted with Shouko wiping away a few tears from her cheeks.

"Hey what's wrong, Shouko?" Shouya said as he signed.

"Nothing, I am just really happy that you share the same feelings for me as I do for you."

Shouya had brought Shouko into a small hug as he tried to help wipe away the tears.

"I'm glad too, I still feel a little guilty that I didn't understand you the first time." Shouya signed as he slightly parted from the hug.

As much as that interaction that ultimately saw the failure of Shouko's confession of love to Shouya take place, she couldn't really blame him or herself. What if he did understand? A lot would have changed that's for sure. Maybe some of the things that happened might not have happened. It was a scary thought but Shouko shook it off as she felt Shouya's hand tap her shoulder.

"Hey, did you want to go to the park with me?" Shouya signed with a hopeful look.

Shouko gave a smile and nodded.

(Shouya)

Everything seemed to click together once Shouya was able to confess to Shouko. It did feel like the bond between them had grown to the point where one of them could confess to the other, both were just so shy to do so. But now here they were, hand in hand as they walked to the park together. It wasn't the park Shouya used to go to in elementary school but still a park none the less.

Shouya had taken quick glances at Shoko who was still smiling. Shouya could tell by now what a fake smile was compared to a real one especially when it came to Shouko. Back then she would hide her feelings behind a smile, now she didn't need to hide those feelings anymore.

It wasn't long till the pair had reached the park. There were a few kids with their parents playing around but it was peaceful none the less. Shouya felt a tug as he looked towards Shouko.

"What would you like to do?" Shouko signed.

"Well, we could sit down under a tree or something. It's up to you really." Shouya signed back with a smile.

Shouya watched as Shouko thought about what to do. Soon she had pointed towards the swing.

"Oh, you want to go on the swing?"

Shouko nodded as she led the way to the swing. Luckily no one had occupied it so Shouko was able to walk up and sit herself down. Shouko then turned towards Shouya gesturing a pushing motion.

"You want me to push you? Sure." Shouya signed as he went up to Shouko and began to push her.

(Shouko)

Shouko felt the hands on her back as Shouya began to push her allowing her to start swinging. She was tense though, as harmless as pushing someone on the swing was it reminded her of the past. Always being pushed around, she tried to hide her sadness but she didn't last long. She had to keep reminding herself though that it was in the past, now it was simply Shouya pushing her on the swing. It was peaceful and she was enjoying herself.

While swinging she noticed Shouya walk to the side to get her attention.

"Are you having fun?" Shouya signed.

Shouko nodded as she had her hands gripped around the swing.

"That's good. I am going to get some lunch for us. Meet me at that tree okay?" Shouya signed as he pointed towards a tree close by.

Shouko looked towards where Shouya was gesturing before looking back and nodding.

"Did you need money?" Shouko signed as the swing started to slow down.

"No, no. I have plenty on me. I won't be long."

Shouko watched as Shouya left. She softly smiled as she continued to sway her legs to keep the swing going for a little while longer before heading to the tree.

(Shouya)

Shouya had gone and bought some curry for both Shouko and him to share. It was simple chicken curry with a bit of spice, rise and some veggies. Shouya had seen Shouko have this certain meal every now and then when she went on a break at the Salon so he figured sharing one would be nice.

Shouya made it back to the park where he saw Shouko sitting at the tree. In her hand was a cherry blossom.

"I brought curry, hope that is okay?" Shouya signed as he sat next to Shouko.

Shouko had looked up to smile at Shouya as she nodded. Shouya handed Shouko a pair of chopsticks as he allowed her to take the first few bites of the meal.

"I noticed you liked eating a similar meal when on break at the salon. Hopefully, it's almost the same." Shouya signed as Shouko handed him the curry to allow him to eat.

"It's really good. Could use more spice though." Shouko signed as she smiled softly.

Shouya wasn't aware that Shouko liked spicy food. He took a mental note as he used his own pair of chopsticks to eat from the curry. To his surprise, Shoko did seem to have a point. It could have used a little more spice.

As Shouya ate he noticed Shouko's attention being taken back to the cherry blossoms in her hand. Shouya had an idea as he placed the meal down and tapped on Shouko's shoulder.

"Mind if I see those?" Shouya signed as he gestured to the cherry blossoms.

Shouko nodded as she handed them to Shouya. Shouya then took the flowers and then placed them in Shouko's hair. Shouya noticed Shouko blush a little as she felt the added addition to her hair.

"Thank you, Shouya." Shouko signed.

"You're welcome. They uh, make you look very pretty." Shouya signed as he awkwardly blushed.

There could have been better ways to say it but he had picked one of the worst ways. Still, Shouya saw Shouko giggle as she continued to blush. Shouya could only laugh as well as he laid back against the tree.

Shouya had closed his eyes before he felt a weight on his right shoulder. He looked to see that Shouko had rested her head on his shoulder as she gazed off into the distance. Shouya couldn't help but feel his heart flutter as he saw Shouko peacefully rest her head.

(Shouko)

The two had remained that way for some time. Some passed by looked at them with a smile while others just ignored. Shouya after some hesitation had wrapped his arm around Shouko as they cuddled together. Sadly it all had to come to an end when Shouko felt her phone buzz. She raised her head up and took out her phone where it at a message from Yuzuru.

"Mum is wondering where you are. She wants you to help with dinner."

Shouko was a little surprised that the time had gone so quickly.

"Do you need to head home?" Shouya signed.

Shouko nodded as she gave a disappointed look.

"No need to be disappointed, we can always hang out tomorrow or the next day." Shouya signed with a smile.

"You're right. I just wish this day could go on forever."

Shouya nodded as he stood up and then helped Shouko up.

"I know what you mean. Would you like me to walk you home?"

Shouko shook her head as she smiled softly.

"I should be fine. Thank you for the time out."

"It was nothing, I'm happy we were able to share our feelings with each other." Shouya signed as he held Shouko's hands in his own.

Shouko blushed as she looked down. Her heart fluttered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I lub moo, Shouya," Shouko said as she looked up into Shouya's eyes.

"I love you too, Shouko," Shouya said with a warm smile as he wiped away the tears from Shouko's cheeks.

Shouko quickly hugged Shouya for a brief moment before planting a small kiss on his cheek. Shouko left Shouya who had a surprised look after the kiss.

"See you later." Shouko signed as she giggled and walked home.

Shouko returned home as she opened the door to the apartment. She was greeted by her sister Yuzuru who seemed to have been expecting her.

"Hey sis, what were you up to hmm?" Yuzuru signed with a cheeky smile.

Shouko smiled walking past her sister and taking out her phone to text her.

"Shouya confessed to me. And he understood me this time."

Shouko didn't need sign language to know what Yuzuru said as she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Well, it's about damn time he confessed!"

Shouko entered the kitchen with a giggle where her mum was waiting. Rather than a scolding look, she had a smile of her own. "

I guess that means she approves of the relationship then." Yuzuru had said to herself as she observed her mother and sister.

Shouko looked happy, not fake happy like the past but genuine happiness. Yuzuru couldn't help but shed a tear knowing all that happened in the past had led up to see her sister get into a relationship, something she would never have thought would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the story? Be sure to keep following along to keep up to date with new chapters!


	3. Bad Weather

(Shouya)

It was raining, pouring and some old man was surely snoring somewhere. Shouya had woken up with the sound of rain pounding on the roof. It sounded pretty bad when the weather report was given, it looked worse when it finally arrived. Now it was around late-afternoon and the weather seemed like it wasn't letting up.

It had been a week since Shouya and Shouko were finally considered boyfriend and girlfriend, even though others were calling them a couple way before then. Shouya was still wondering how he ended up in such a relationship with Shouko especially with the past they had. Then again it did all end up fixing itself but all that Shouya and Shouko went through might not have occurred if it weren't for that past.

Shouya's thoughts were interrupted when a knock came from the door. The Salon hadn't been so busy today but still, some people fought through the bad weather to get to the Salon.

"Sho could you get that?" Ms Ishida yelled from the kitchen.

"Alright."

Shouya made his way downstairs as he passed by his mother. His sister and her family had gone to Brazil for a vacation which meant it was just Shouya and his mother left at home. It was quiet that's for sure.

As Shouya opened the door he was surprised and worried to see Shouko at the door with an umbrella that had gone inside out. She was also soaking wet with leaves in her hair.

"Shouko! Come in quickly!" Shouya said in a panic as Shouko gave a small smile and was guided into the house.

(Shouko)

It was a thought out plan at the start, and it had the approval of Yuzuru. Shouko was wanting to see Shouya but had been worried about the weather.

"A little rain won't hurt you, sis. Just take an umbrella." Yuzuru said.

"But wouldn't it be best to wait for mum to drop me off?" Shouko signed.

"You know mum doesn't come until late, by the time she gets home you'll have missed another day without Shouya. Just do it."

Shouko didn't seem convinced but she admitted defeat and decided to take her chances. When she had started making her way to Shoya's home she was thinking that taking the chance might not have been a good idea. The weather was horrible with only a few people choosing to fight the weather to get to their destinations. For a moment she thought she wouldn't be able to make it but her confidence never let her down as she continued onward.

Now here she was soaking wet clothes wet hair with a few leaves in it.

"I didn't expect you to visit with this weather around, Shouko," Shouya said signing as he held Shoko tightly trying to warm her up.

"Yuzuru said it would be worth it." Shouko signed back.

Admittedly it did seem worth it now that Shouya was holding Shouko so lovingly. It showed that Shouya did care a lot about her, even though that seemed to have been proven way before now.

"I can't say I'm surprised that Yuzuru would think that was a good idea. At least you're safe." Shouya signed with a smile.

Shouko smiled back as Shouya's mother walked into the room.

"Hmm, the weather won't be letting up for some time. Why don't you go and have a shower and I'll let you borrow some of my spare clothes?" Ms Ishida said as Shouya translated it into sign language.

Shouko thought, her umbrella had been wrecked so making the journey back would be difficult. Her mother wouldn't be back for some time either. Shouko nodded in agreement to the idea as Ms Ishida smiled.

"Good! Shouya go make yourself useful and make up some tea will you while I go and take Shouko the bathroom."

Shouya had nodded while continued to sign to Shouko about the plan. Shouko nodded as she got up and followed Ms Ishida to the bathroom.

"I will get you a pair of towels and some clothes to wear. Stay here." Ms Ishida said as she quickly went off to fetch the items.

Shouko waited as she looked around trying to keep herself from shivering. Soon enough Ms Ishida came back with a pair of towels and some clothes.

"The shirt might be big but we will find out eventually. I'll leave you to it." Ms Ishida said as she placed the pile down and left closing the bathroom door behind her.

Shouko stood for a moment before taking out her hearing aid and placing it on the bathroom counter. She then turned on the shower and felt for the water to heat up to the right temperature. When the water became warm it felt like a luxury after spending that whole journey getting drenched. After making sure the water was just right, Shouko undressed and proceeded to take her shower. She smirked to herself as she felt the warm water hoping it would never end.

Sadly it had to. After washing herself hair included Shouko switched off the shower and stepped out. The bathroom was steamy but she still felt that cold rush after leaving the warm water. Quickly she wrapped herself in the two towels one around her body and the other in her hair.

Shouko had picked up the clothes that she was to wear, the shirt was plain white while the pants or shorts were a plain black. They more seemed like something you would wear to bed but Shouko didn't care. After drying her body she slipped on the clothes and then revealed her hair. She decided to go for a ponytail this time around. Shouko knew that Shoya liked her hair in a ponytail so it only felt right that seeing she was at his home. Before she left the bathroom Shouko put her hearing aid back into her ear and then set off to re-join Shouya.

(Shouya)

It had felt like hours had passed, though it was only thirty minutes. Ms Ishida didn't seem to mind Shouko taking her time in the shower, after all, she did just go through some pretty bad weather. Shouya looked out the window as the rain continued to pour.

"Do you think Shouko would like to stay over tonight?" Shouya asked looking at his mother.

"I don't see why not. Though Shouko would have to ask her mum first." Ms Ishida said as she walked around preparing dinner.

Before anything else could be said Shouya's attention was shifted to Shouko who had entered the kitchen. Shouya could only stare as Shouko with her smile sat down in the chair next to Shouya.

"You look amazing, Shouko. Well, you always look amazing so…" Shouya signed to Shouko before he heard her giggle.

"Thank you."

"No worries. I hope my mother's close fit well."

Shouya noticed Shouko look down as she adjusted her clothing before smiling.

"It fits well."

Shouya nodded as he handed Shouko the cup of tea that was next to his. Shouko took it taking small sips from it as she laid back. Shouya just smiled as he watched Shouko calmly relax. Was it creepy? Shouya didn't know, but that would be like asking himself the same question before they became boyfriend and girlfriend judging on the numerous times he was with Shouko.

Shouya let Shouko sip her tea in peace as he sat silently diverting his attention between Shouko and his mother. Ms Ishida was making ramen for dinner, it was the perfect meal to have on a cold rainy night. The question though was if he should ask Shouko to stay the night still fluttered around in his head as he thought. He had the confidence to confess his love to Shouko, surely he can do the same now.

"Shouko, it doesn't look like the weather will be letting up. Would you like to say here for the night?" Shouya signed after getting Shouko's attention.

(Shouko)

Shouko had this as an option while taking her shower. Rather than getting her mother to pick her up, she could just stay at Shouya's. Besides, it could get her away from Yuzuru who was in for it after getting her to walk in the horrible weather.

"Let me ask my mother first." Shouko signed before getting out her phone from her bag.

Shouko proceeded to text her mother telling her about what happened and asking for permission to stay at Shouya's house.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Just be sure to be home tomorrow." Her mother texted back causing Shouko to smile.

"Was that a yes?" Shouya signed.

Shouko nodded as she put her phone away.

"Great! After dinner, I can get a bed set up for you so you don't have to sleep in my sister's room." Shouya said with a chuckle.

Shouko chuckled as she leaned against Shouya. Shouya immediately wrapped his arms around Shouko as they began to cuddle. It was moments like these that Shouko would never stop loving. Even when speaking to Miyoko after Shouya's confession the best part was the cuddling rather than the kissing. Miyoko had said that not everything was about the kissing but one shouldn't disregard it either.

The two sat there at the table as they waited for Ms Ishida to finish with dinner. Like last week time seemed to go by quickly as Ms Ishida placed two bowls of ramen in front of the pair.

"Hopefully it isn't too strong for you Shouko." Ms Ishida said as she looked towards Shouko.

Shouko looked down remembering how her grandma used to ask the same thing. Her mother started to do the same thing as well. Rather than letting the past get to her, Shouko looked up with a smile as she took a sip from her bowl.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Ms Ishida." Shouko signed as Shouya translated for her.

Ms Ishida smiled as she sat herself down to eat her own meal.

(Shouya)

The three sat silently as they ate. Shouya took glances at Shouko to make sure she was alright before continuing to eat. After the three were done Shouya helped his mother pick up the bowel and clean them up.

It had started to get late as it got dark. Rain even though lighter than previously was still pouring outside. It was quite relaxing.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I'm going to bed. Be sure to look after her Shouya or else." Ms Ishida said before waving at the pair and heading to her room.

"I will mum," Shouya replied as he looked to Shouko.

"She is heading to bed. We can stay up if you would like or head to bed ourselves. It's up to you." Shouya signed as he noticed Shouko think on the matter.

"Did you have something in mind?" Shouko replied with a curious look.

Did he? He didn't really have much that he figured wouldn't impress Shouko.

"Well, maybe we could cuddle or something like that."

Shoko giggled as she blushed. She then nodded as Shouya smiled.

Shouya walked over to where Shouko was sitting as he offered his hand for Shouko to take. Shouko took it as Shouya helped her up before leading the way to his room. Unlike the time when he had sold everything, his room was in a better shape. A large double mattress laid on one side with a single on the other some draws for clothing and a small work desk. It was everything Shouya needed really.

"You can sleep in the big bed if you would like Shouko. I don't really mind." Shouya said as he set up the smaller bed.

Shouya noticed Shouko shake her head as he looked towards her.

"No, I insist you can have the bigger bed."

Again Shouko shook her head.

"We will worry about it later then." Shouko signed as she sat down on the larger bed.

"Oh, okay then," Shouya replied as he walked over and sat himself down next to Shouko.

Shouya then wrapped his arm around Shouko and brought her into a cuddle which Shouko accepted. Shouya then felt as one of his hands was taken by Shouko who quickly twirled their fingers together.

Shouya as much as he was enjoying the moment he knew that either one of them could fall asleep and he wasn't even sure if it would be right to sleep together unless that was why Shouko refused to let Shouya sleep in the other bed. Shouya never got to ask as he heard small snores coming from next to him. Shouko had fallen asleep with their hands still entwined and her head resting on Shouya's shoulder. Shouya gently nudged Shouko in an attempt to wake her up.

"Shouko, Shouko wake up," Shouya said hoping that she would at least hear him.

Shouko opened her eyes faintly as she looked up.

"Your hearing aid, don't you need it out before you sleep?" Shouya signed feeling bad for waking up Shouko.

Shouko slowly nodded as she took out her hearing aid and then placed it down next to the bed in a safe spot. Shouko then went to lay back on Shouya's shoulder before being stopped again.

"My shoulder really isn't that comfy compared to a pillow." Shouya signed as he helped Shouko lay down on the bed.

Shouko didn't reply much as she was half asleep at this point. Shouya had noticed the lack of resistance from Shouko as they laid down on the bed together. Shouya thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around Shouko. All those nights in the past must have been horrible knowing that she had to expect the worst every day. Shouya held Shouko a little more tightly not wanting to let go. Shouya wanted to make sure Shouko felt safe and happy, hopefully, nights became better as their friendship grew. Shouya could only smile before he was consumed by sleep. The two laid their peacefully as they slept both with small smiles on their faces.

Ms Ishida had gone to check on them and was smiling seeing the two together.

"Goodnight you lovebirds." Ms Ishida had said with a chuckle to herself as she went back to her own room to get her own sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the story? Be sure to keep following along to keep up to date with new chapters!


	4. A Calm Morning

(Shouko)

Shouko was awakened by the rays of light going through the window in Shouya's room. Last night felt like she had the best sleep ever and she soon discovered why. Rather than getting up, Shouko was surprised to see that Shouya's arms were wrapped around her waist and his hands resting on her belly. She flipped around to see Shouya still fast asleep snoring softly. She couldn't help but giggle but she couldn't help but blush either. It was something Shouko didn't expect to wake up to, though she did remember she was the one that fell asleep on Shouya's shoulder so maybe it was all planned from the start. Shouko didn't care though she was in the best mood she had ever been in and she didn't want it to end.

Shouko didn't really know what to do in this situation seeing she had never been in a situation where she was wrapped in her boyfriend's arms who was peacefully sleeping.

"Do I try and move his arms or do I try to slip away or do I just lay here and sleep for another hour or so?" Shouko said to herself.

Shouko had glanced over at the clock that Shouya had on the wall. 7 am it said not too early and not too late and it seemed like the bad weather had gone as well judging by the sun that continued to shine through the window. Suddenly Shouko felt a tap on her shoulder as she looked towards Shouya who was giving her a warm smile. His eyes were still half open giving Shouko the impression that he had just woke up.

"Good morning, Shouko," Shouya signed as he continued to lay down on the bed.

"Morning. Did I wake you up?" Shouko replied as she looked down at Shouya.

Shouya shook his head as he tried to get up but was too lazy to bother causing Shouko to laugh.

"No, no I normally wake up at around this time." 

Shouko rolled her eyes knowing he was lying. Shouya wasn't a morning person and he normally got up at 8 or 9 am but Shouko didn't want to ruin the moment with this small little thing.

"Did you sleep well?" Shouya signed as she continued to look up at Shouko.

Shouko thought about what to say. It was the best sleep she had ever had, it was warm and it felt like she was loved. There weren't many ways to phrase such a thing but she had to say something.

"Yes, I did. You have gotten really good at cuddling." Shouko signed before she blushed.

Shouya had laughed as he also began to blush. Shouko decided to join Shouya as she laid back down and faced Shouya before getting closer and resting her head on Shouya's chest.

(Shouya) 

The moment wasn't like other cuddles the two had shared in the past. The love between them had grown so much and Shouya was glad that it was at a point where they were able to sleep together and share each other's feelings. Shouya had wrapped his arms around Shouka allowing her to have a bit of room to move freely if she needed. Shouya always contemplated in these moments on how he managed to be with the girl currently snuggling with him. Shouya never lived thinking about the past they had and he was getting better at trying not to think about it but sometimes he got carried away.

The two remained this way for some time, Shouya feeling the inhale and exhales of Shouko in his arms and for Shouko listening to the gentle heartbeat of Shouya. It was peaceful and it was a moment that the two didn't want to end.

"Lovebirds! Breakfast is ready!" Ms Ishida yelled from downstairs.

Shouya groaned and Shouko must have felt the vibration of the groan as she looked up at Shouya.

"Mum called, breakfast is ready," Shouya said as he signed to Shouko sadly having to let go of her in the process.

Shouko nodded as she got up and stretched. Shouya hated getting up but for the sake of ending the rumbling in his belly, it would be worth it. 

(Shouko) 

Shouko got up and then proceeded to look around on the sides of the bed. She smiled as she spotted her red hearing aid and went to pick it up. Shouya had also gotten up and was doing his own stretching routine as Shouko placed her hearing aid in her ear and then fixed her hair up back into a ponytail. It was a messy one but she didn't mind, besides she was still in Ms Ishida's old clothes and hers were most likely in the bathroom still.

"I think mum put your clothes in the wash so they might either be dry or still wet. She figured they needed a clean after what you went through." Shouya signed.

Shouko nodded as she smiled. It was very kind of Ms Ishida to do such a thing for her, though ever since they had confirmed they were in a relationship Ms Ishida was very keen on making sure she was happy. Maybe she didn't want Shouya to ruin it, even though he wouldn't but that was her mind talking.

"Come, we wouldn't want to keep breakfast waiting," Shouya signed as he offered Shouko his hand.

Shouka smiled with a blush before placing her small hand into Shouya's and then heading downstairs to the dining room.

(Shouya)

As much as Shouya knew that Shouko could get around the house just fine without holding someone's hand, the feel of her hand in his was one of those small things he enjoyed. Even on long walks together or even being at a table him simply having Shouko's hand in his grasp was enough to make him smile. That and the smell of eggs and bacon was a pretty good heartwarmer as well.

"Good morning you two, hope you had a good sleep," Ms Ishida said as she grinned.

"Perfectly fine. You seem happy today." Shouya said as he and Shouko sat down at the table next to each other.

"Oh, seeing people in love can do that to you sometimes," Ms Ishida said as she placed down two plates of food in front of them.

Shouya shook his head with a sigh. She did seem quite interested in the relationship he had with Shouko, he figured it was to make sure he was in line and not doing anything stupid. He was grateful for that but sometimes he felt his mother was a bit over the top. Shouya took a bit out of some of the bacon before looking over to Shouko who was eating through one of the eggs. Shouya started thinking of what he was going to do today, he honestly felt like just staying in bed. It was a habit to just stay in bed and do nothing on a Sunday. 

"Do you like the food Shouko?" Ms Ishida asked as she looked to Shouko knowing Shouya would get her attention.

Shouya tapped Shouko's shoulder and signed to her the message.

"It's really nice. Thank you again for having me over." Shouko signed as she bowed her head.

"Oh, it's fine. Come over any time you feel like you want to spend some time away from home," Ms Ishida said as Shouya translated.

"I will," Shouko replied before getting back to her breakfast.

Shouya glanced over at Shouko who was still smiling assuming she was thinking about something happy. Shouko's smile was one of the best things about her and Shouya cherished every moment she did smile. Ever since they were kids she always had that fake smile, now she showed genuine and real ones, ones that could warm anyone's hearts, especially his.

(Shouko)

Shouko finished eating her breakfast as she again thanked Ms Ishida for the meal. She then looked over to Shouya noticing he was staring at her.

"Something wrong?" Shouko signed.

"Oh! No sorry, was I staring? I didn't mean to be rude. Was just thinking." Shouya said while signing.

Shouko noticed Ms Ishida laugh as before she grabbed the two plates from in front of Shouko and Shouya.

"It's fine. What were you thinking about?" Shouko signed with a smile.

"Well, I was wondering what you would like to do. Did you want to hang around for a bit or head out and do something?" Shouya said before he was interrupted by his mother.

Shouko looked between the two as they chatted, from the looks of it there was a complication. 

"Seems like your clothes are still drying so we won't be able to head out until the afternoon. In the meantime want to hang upstairs for a bit?" 

Shouko thought. She couldn't exactly head home in Ms Ishida's clothes, nor could she wear wet clothes back home either. Her mother hadn't sent her a text either and all that came from Yuzuru was if they did anything special for the night. Shouko had rolled her eyes at the comment when she had seen it.

"I don't mind staying a little while longer." Shouko replied.

"Great! How about I make some hot chocolates and I'll meet you upstairs?" Shouya signed with a smile.

Shouko nodded before getting up and smiling at Shouya before she headed upstairs back to Shouya's room. She decided to make the bed seeing Shouya didn't do it and set up the pillows so that the two could sit comfortably together against the wall. Shouko then sat down stretching her legs out as she looked down at her feet while she waited for Shouya.

Soon enough Shouya came up with two hot chocolates in hand. The smell was delightful and Shouko always enjoyed a warm beverage in the morning. Shouya smiled as he handed the cup to Shouko. Shouko nodded her head in thanks before blowing on the liquid to cool it down a bit and then took a sip.

"Tis ish vewy good, Shouya," Shouko said as she decided to speak seeing her hands were holding the cup.

"I'm glad you like it. You're getting better at talking as well. Has Yuzuru been continuing to teach you?" Shouya signed as he placed his cup to the side of the bed.

Shouko hummed a yes before taking another sip. In her spare time when she either wasn't working at the Salon or with Shouya, she liked to continue to improve her speech with Yuzuru even though it did get frustrating at times. But it was worth it, she finally got to say I love you to Shouya which he understood.

"That's good to hear. If you need any help feel free to ask." Shouya signed before picking up his cup and taking a sip of his own hot chocolate.

Shouko nodded as she looked into the cup of hot chocolate before taking another sip. This time when she looked to Shouya he was chuckling.

"Wat?" Shouko said.

"Sorry, you have a moustache. Here I'll deal with it." Shouya signed as he placed his cup down and then used his finger to wipe away the moustache from Shouko's face.

However, rather than leaning back their faces were still close together as they stared at each other. Shouko couldn't help herself as she leaned forward and pecked Shouya's lips before leaning back with a blush. 

"Sank you," Shouko said before she got back to drinking her hot chocolate.

"You're welcome." Shouya signed.

Shouko scooted closer to Shouya before bringing her legs to her chest and then resting her head on his shoulder. Shouya with one arm wrapped it around Shouko so that his hand rested on her leg as he used his other hand to hold his hot chocolate. He laid his own head on top of Shouko's as they began to cuddle together enjoyed the peaceful moment they had. Shouko felt something on top of her head but she knew all too well that it was Shouya who had kissed her forehead. It was moments like these that Shouko cherished and she never wanted them to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the story? Be sure to keep following along to keep up to date with new chapters!
> 
> (I know it might be short but I just love making cute moments like these between the two of them. Feel free to leave ideas on what you would like to see.)


	5. A Place to Call Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, It took a bit of thinking to get this done but hey it's done. So I wanted to make sure that Shouko's feelings about holding Shouya back were still around and I did want to add some comfort to the story. I am listening to suggestions to add a bit more hurt/comfort so that should happen eventually.

(Shouko)

Shouko looked through the window of her room as she admired the weather. Even though they were still in the last month of Autumn snow had arrived early but Shouko didn't mind she liked the snow. Sure it was cold but she didn't mind it and she loved going outside and spending time making snowmen and even having snowball fights with Yuzuru. This time around Shouko was waiting for Shouya who apparently was taking her out somewhere, she didn't know where of course but she knew that whatever the place was she trusted Shouya enough that it would be a nice place.

"Hey Sis, you want some tea?" Yuzuru said as she approached Shouko and signed to her.

Shouko nodded as she allowed her attention to focus on Yuzuru.

"Okay, and when should Shouya be here?"

Shouko shrugged as she went back to looking out the window. It was hard to tell which person with the umbrella was Shouya. With all the umbrella's being covered in white snow everything from below looked the same. The only way to tell which was Shouya was if they entered the apartment building. 

"Right, I'll keep an ear out for the door then. Any idea where you're heading to? I might like to tag along." Yuzuru signed as she stood next to Shouko for a moment.

"Shouldn't you be making tea?" Shouko signed as she looked down at her sister.

"Okay, okay I'll stop prying into your relationship." Yuzuru signed back as she left the room.

Shouko shook her head as she watched her sister leave. Yuzuru was still keen on knowing the details of the relationship she had with Shouya and to a point, it did bother Shouko but she knew she was only looking out for her. 

(Shouya)

"Dammit, why did winter have to come so early?" Shouya muttered to himself as he tried to cover himself with the umbrella as best he could without his hands shaking it out of place. 

Sure the snow was nice and all, but to walk in it rather than have fun and having the blood pumping and keeping warm was a pain. And besides Shouya had forgotten his scarf so his neck was freezing cold. However, he knew he had to get to Shouko as soon as possible since today was a special day. Thanks to the help of his mother and even Shouko's mother Shouya was able to get enough money together to purchase an apartment. It was local still so they could be close to family and allow Shouko to still work at the Salon but Shouya wanted to have a place for the two of them to stay while they progressed further both in life and in their relationship. It was a tough whole, of course, to raise enough money on his own as well as persuade the two parents but they were convinced enough that both Shouko and he could support each other.

The apartment building had been on Shouya's mind ever since the topic of where he would move to was brought up in a conversation with his mother. It had recently been built and it was in a nice area next to one of the parks, it was also close by to the river. He had wanted to go to Japan and surprise Shouko that way but he felt to support Shouko and her disability it would be best to stay local and close by so that he could be around for her. As his mind drifted he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to...Miki?" Shouya looked up to see the girl he went to school with.

"Oh hey Shouya! Fancy bumping into you here." Miki said as she fixed her glasses.

Shouya noticed how the girl still seemed the same from school. She hadn't grown much and she still stuck with the same hairstyle of two pigtails as well. 

"Heh, yeah. How have you been?" Shouya said as he looked around to see if Toshi was around. 

"Great! Toshi and I have been out fetching a few things for a special lunch. He is currently getting some veggies. How about you? I've heard you and Shouko are really happy together." Miki said as she brightly smiled.

"We're doing great. I'm currently heading to get her now to show her the apartment I got. You wouldn't know how to ask someone to move in by any chance?" Shouya said a bit embarrassed by the question.

"Woah! You two are going to move in together! That's great. Well, I think it's as simple as asking someone on a date. Or even marrying them. Just gotta ask and hope they share the same feelings." Miki said as she chuckled.

Shouya took a mental note as he planned what he would say to Shouko. He wondered if Miki and Toshi were living together, he would be surprised if they weren't as Miki seemed to be quite attached to Toshi.

"Right, well thanks. Nice seeing you but I better be off." Shouya said as he waved and began to head off.

"Okay! Goodluck!" Miki said as she went back to her own business.

As much as Shouya didn't want to admit it he knew that Miki would tell Toshi of what his plan was and it might eventually spread to Naoka and maybe even Miyoko. The group friendship as much as it was faint was still around and they kept in touch via email and even some outings. Right now though it was Shouko he needed to focus on and Shouya knew he had to make this proposal to live together just right.

(Shouko)

After much time sitting and even standing at the window looking for Shouya, Shouko decided to take a break and make her way to the kitchen to have her tea with Yuzuru. Like most days their mother was not around, however, before leaving today she had made a quick call to Ms Ishida. She wasn't sure what it was for but she figured it was a private matter. In a matter of time, Shouko watched as she ran to the door of the apartment. Shouko got up and looked to see the door open revealing Shouya. Without delay, Shouko smiled and proceeded to rush to the door as she wrapped her arms around Shouya in a hug.

"Hey Shouko, how are you today?" Shouya said as he finished the hug so he could sign to Shouko.

"Wonderful. Did you want to stay a while before we head off?" Shouko signed as she noticed that Shouya was shivering.

"That would be great, it's so cold," Shouya said as Yuzuru laughed at the shivering mess Shouya was in.

Shouko noticed and elbowed her sister causing her to yelp.

"Jeez, how many times do you need to do that. I can laugh at Shouya whenever I want and you won't stop that." Yuzuru said while signing as she walked back to the kitchen to look at some of the pictures she had taken.

Shouko again shook her head before she felt the cold embrace of Shouya around her.

"You're really cold." Shouko signed as she began to shiver herself.

"Well, you're really warm so I'm hugging you to warm myself up."

Shouko only blushed and as she began to walk Shouya to the kitchen. Once there she prepared another cup of tea for Shouya and even placed him next to the radiator to warm up. While she was making the tea she noticed the mumbling of Yuzuru and Shouya chatting about something without signing. Perhaps it was Yuzuru asking about what the pair were doing. Shouko didn't even know what they were doing, it was a surprise that couldn't be spoiled, well that's what the email from Shouya said anyway. Yuzuru had given a serious looked toward Shouya as Shouya gave reassuring ones. Before long Shouko finished making the tea and brought the cup over to Shouya.

"Thank you, Shouko. Your tea is the best." Shouya signed as he took the cup and sipped it.

"You're welcome. So where are we going exactly?" Shouko signed before giving a curious look.

"It's a surprise, I told you so earlier. You will just have to wait." Shouya said as he signed. 

As much as Shouya was trying to hide the nervousness Shouko was able to see right through him. It seemed it wasn't just the cold that was making her boyfriend shiver.

(Shouya)

It was almost as difficult as trying to ask Shouko to be his girlfriend. In this situation, though he had to hold back on telling her the surprise since he wanted to make sure that she saw the apartment so she didn't have expectations of the apartment. What if she didn't like it? What if it was in a bad area? These questions continued to cross Shouya's mind as he took sips from his drink. Shouya noticed Shouko still looking curiously at him as if she was trying to figure out what the surprise was. Would she expect to be asked to move in with him? Shouya sighed as he smiled at Shouko.

"Sorry Shouko, I know you dislike waiting but this time around It's important. Trust me." Shouya signed as he put the cup down on the table.

Shouko nodded before standing next to Shouya and then resting her head on his shoulder. Shouya wrapped an arm around her and hummed softly as he closed his eyes. This was a big commitment, to ask someone to live with you. His mother had been teaching him how to make sure a girl was comfortable in a house and Shouya as much as the lessons bored him still took the advice seriously. He didn't want Shouko feeling like she was being forced or pushed around and he didn't want her feeling like she had to be helped all the time either as she has proven many times before she can be independent with certain tasks.

"So when are you heading off lovebirds?" Yuzuru said as well as signed.

"We can leave now if you want. Have plans do you?" Shouya said as he watched Yuzuru play around with her camera.

"Not in particular apart from taking pictures of a certain couple."

"And since when did you have permission to do that?" 

"Since the moment you decided to flirt with my sister, idiot." Yuzuru said with a smirk.

This had Shouya thinking of how many pictures Yuzuru had taken of them. She had gotten better at taking pictures, not of just them but of other things. Ever since Shouko recovered from her self-harm attempt Yuzuru moved on from taking pictures of dead things and decided the trees and other environmental things were more profitable.

"Well, I think we will head off then. You ready to go Shouko?" Shouya signed to Shouko who looked up at him.

(Shouko) 

Shouko had shaken her head as she left the embrace and went to her room to get her scarf and beanie. They were gifts from Shouya on her 19th birthday which Shouya had mentioned that he would again attend her 20th birthday. Funnily this year they had their birthdays together as Shouya was born on June 6th a day prior to Shouko's. They had promised each other that they would have to do the same next year but even better and a little more organised. Shouko put on her scarf and beanie and proceeded to Shouya who was waiting at the door.

"Huh, feels ironic how winter has come early. Now you get to wear the scarf and beanie more." Shouya signed with a smile.

Shouko chuckled as she took Shouya's hand.

"Ready to go then?"

Shouko nodded as the two departed from the apartment. Yuzuru had stayed in the kitchen allowing the two to leave in peace without spoiling what Shouya had waiting for Shouko.

Time moved slowly as the pair held hands as they walked together. Shouya had his other hand on the umbrella shielding the two from the snow that was continuing to coat the streets. Shouko decided to stay silent during the walk as she was more interested in what Shouya had planned. And most importantly where he was taking her. She didn't have long to wait though as they approached the new apartment building. 

"We are here." Shouya signed as she folded up the umbrella and led Shouko inside the apartment building. 

It was quite warm as the two entered in. It foyer was very pretty with a fountain in the middle and lovely tiled floors. It was beautiful. 

"I'll be right back." Shouya signed as he approached the reception where he began to chat with the person behind the desk.

Something wasn't adding up. Were they seeing someone? Shouko wasn't aware of any family or friends of Shouya that lived here, especially seeing it had been built last month. Shouko thought before she was approached by Shouya holding something behind his back.

"Okay, um can you close your eyes?" Shouya signed as he gave a nervous look with a smile.

Shouko wasn't sure what to think. She shrugged and nodded as she covered her eyes with her hands and allowed Shouya to lead her to the lifts. She didn't know what was going on but when she suddenly felt Shouya's hands take her own hands away from her eyes she soon found herself looking at the most beautiful room. It was an open living room with a kitchen in the corner. It was quite large and it looked like it would fit at least two people.

"What do you think?" Shouya signed as he led Shouko into the room. 

"It's amazing. Did you buy this?" Shouko signed back as she continued to look around. 

"Heh, with a little support from mine and your mother." Shouya signed back.

Shouko then looked at Shouya surprised. Her mother helped purchase this? Why would? It clicked.

"Ah, well I guess you might have figured it out but, I didn't just get this for me. I got it for us. You see I felt like as an extra gift even though it's been a few months now from your birthday that we could live together." Shouya signed as he approached Shouko nervously.

Shouko didn't know what to say. She was caught off guard that Shouya was asking her to move in with him. To live in this apartment with him. 

"I know it's a lot to take in but, I want to assure you that no matter what I'll be here to support you whenever you need. Hell, I'll even make sure to work part-time so I am around to help with whatever you need." Shouya signed as he softly smiled.

Shouko shook her head though. She felt bad that she would be holding Shouya back from doing what he wanted just to help her. Anxiety started to creep its way into Shouko's head. She couldn't let Shouya sacrifice so much for her.

"But, I'll be holding you back. I can't do that to you." Shouko signed.

"Shouko, I don't want you to feel guilty about this. This is what I want to do, I want to be here for you and I want to help you. This is what I want." Shouya signed back as he looked at Shouko seriously.

Shouko thought carefully. This was so much to take in. She didn't want her disability to hold Shouya back just so she could look after her. But she also wanted to be with Shouya and grow even closer to him.

"Shouko, you have trusted me before and I want you to keep trusting me. I don't want to force you into this and if you don't want to stay then that's okay. I just want you to know that even if you decide to say no I'll still be here for you."

(Shouya) 

Shouya felt like this would happen, but as he had said he wasn't going to force Shouko into this. It was her choice and no matter what she picked he would support it. Shouya noticed how Shouko teared up and began to sob quietly. Shouya decided to hug Shouko and carefully rub her back. Maybe it was a bad idea, maybe he shouldn't have thrown this money to get an apartment. It was worth a try though, and he was still going to live in it. He had planned prior that he would allow more room for his sister and Maria to have in the house which his mother was thankful for as the house did seem like it needed it since there was another baby in the house.

After a few minutes of allowing Shouko to calm herself down, Shouya let her go and looked down at her still giving her that reassuring smile.

"You have done so much for me. Out of everyone, I didn't expect to get this far with you. And I want to continue down this path with you." Shouko signed as she looked at up Shouya. 

Shouko seemed shakey and she had the right to be, she was going through many emotions and Shouya wanted to make sure that she didn't hold those emotions back like she did so long ago.

"Remember, you don't have to." Shouya signed back.

Shouko shook her head.

"No, I want to. This is my choice." Shouko signed back quickly.

This time she looked confident as she gave a small shy smile. Shouya was glad that Shouko was smiling again and quickly kissed Shouko before wrapping his arms around her. The two remained this way for a while, they couldn't let each other go and they didn't want to. This was the next challenge that they both faced and they were going to face it no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the story? Be sure to keep following along to keep up to date with new chapters!


	6. Bad Day at Work

(Shouko)

Shouko looked around as she made sure she didn't leave anything behind. She had a sad look on her face as she tried to hold back her tears. Today she had a very unhappy customer and it was a first for her ever since she was hired by Ms Ishida. The planned layout to help Shouko do someone's hair was that Ms Ishida would ask what the person wanted and then she would show a picture to Shouko who would then go on with the haircut like she was taught to do. However, on this odd occasion, the lady didn't seem all that impressed by Shouko and had given her an annoyed face. Maybe it was the fact she wasn't able to do a request or maybe her style of cutting wasn't liked by the lady. Whatever it was she only knew it upset the lady so much that she had got up from the seat and started yelling at Shouko. She only heard faint words like 'stupid girl, why don't you listen, why would anyone hire you'. Thankfully Ms Ishida calmed the woman down and sent her out.

"It's okay. She has been like this before when she first came to me. I'm sure she'll lighten up and return." Ms Ishida had written down on a notebook that Shouko kept around for Ms Ishida to talk to her.

Now that Shouya had moved out with Shouko in the new apartment there was no one to translate for her in sign language. It was difficult to hear everything Ms Ishida said but she tried. Yuzuru did come around most times to help out but she got bored easily so that didn't work all the time.

"What did I do wrong?" Shouko and written on the paper.

Ms Ishida had sighed before writing down her response.

"She didn't like how you were cutting her hair. Apparently, it wasn't professional. But that's not true and you know many customers like your haircutting style."

Shouko had looked down with a grim look, trying to reassure herself that it was fine but she just couldn't shake the feeling. Truthfully Shouko had always tried to hide away these feelings, they always bothered her since she was young and they still bothered her when Shouya was around, the changed Shouya that is. If it wasn't for Shouya and the love she had for him she might have still been that girl with the fake smile, the girl that might have jumped that balcony.

Shouko shook her heads a tear escaping from her eye. These were thoughts she didn't want to have as she closed the door to the salon and began her walk back home. In an effort to make herself a bit more happier Shouko tried to think of more happy thoughts that would soon to come around. It was Friday so she had the weekend to look forward to. She wasn't sure was Shouya had planned and even if he didn't have anything planned they could just stay in bed together trying to escape the cold. The cold interrupted those thoughts Shouko was having as she looked around at the snow-covered streets. Shouko didn't mind the cold though at night it was most bothersome, however, this only made the anticipation of coming home and cuddling with Shouya in front of the fireplace more exciting. Even the radiators were a fine pick to be next to, as long as she had Shouya next to her she was okay. Though Shouko knew that Shouya would ask how her day was, and she knew that he could tell whenever she was upset or having a bad day. Shouko sighed as she sniffled a little, whether it was the cold or the sadness causing the sniffles she didn't know, all she knew was that she wanted to get back home.

(Shouya)

Like most days Shouya went out and did his own job before returning home. Shouko liked to leave early and Shouya still had his sleeping-in habits so until that was fixed he only got to be with Shouya for an hour or two in the morning. He also got home from work earlier then Shouko as well so that he could organise the apartment. Shouya wished that doing housework would be a paid job but in this case, it wasn't, but he still enjoyed making sure the apartment was clean and ready for when Shouko came home. Tonight he was preparing dinner and thanks to his mothers cooking lessons he was able to make a few nice meals on the nights he had to cook dinner. It was a shared job between Shouya and Shouko and each night they tried to spice things up and try something new. Tonight though Shouya opted for a simple chicken curry with a few veggies mixed in. He had also bought a cheesecake, it was Shouko's favourite dessert.

Shouya took a look outside as he continued to chop the chicken into small chunks. It had stopped snowing for the time being and Shouya was hopeful that Shouko would return home without having to suffer a snow storm. Even though it wasn't reported Shouya always had concerns about Shouko and as much as he wanted to go out and make sure she was okay every single hour, he knew that Shouko was capable of looking after herself. Besides she was the one who had walked through stormy weather just to go see him.

Sure enough, he heard the door click announcing the arrival of Shouko. Shouya put down the knife and looked over at the door to see Shouko walking in as she took off her shoes and placed her coat and scarf on the hooks.

"Hey, Shouko! Not too cold outside for you?" Shouya signed as he went up to Shouko.

"Hey, Shouya. No not too cold. Still a bit chilly." Shouko signed back as she finished putting everything away and approaching Shouya.

The two hugged as well as giving each other a kiss before pulling away.

"So how was the salon today? Mum doing okay?" Shouya signed as they walked into the living space.

Shouya noticed the odd look on Shouko's face after he had asked the question.

"Did something happen?" Shouya asked as he returned to the kitchen to continue cooking.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about. What are you cooking?" Shouko signed as she stood next to Shouya.

Shouya looked at Shouko with a curious look. She was avoiding the question which meant something did happen but he chose to drop the topic for the moment. 

"Chicken Curry, just the way you like it," Shouya said as he started cutting up some carrots.

As much as Shouya noticed the smile on Shouko's face he knew it was somewhat fake. He knew Shouko was upset but it was hard to ask her when he was trying to make her happy at the same time. It was tough trying to balance out emotions and even choosing when to show which ones but Shouya managed. 

(Shouko)

Shouko hated holding her feelings back but she didn't want to ruin the mood. Shouya was making her favourite dinner and she didn't want to let her problems ruin the moment. She decided to help a little with chopping some of the veggies before allowing Shouya to finish off the cooking while she set up the bowls. They did have a table but on nights like these she wanted to sit by the fire and eat, and besides it was sort of romantic.

"Almost ready. What did you want to drink with it?" Shouya signed as he looked into the fridge to see what was available. 

Shouko thought as she also took a peak in the fridge. She noticed two bottles of ramune both orange flavour. She leaned in and grabbed the two bottles and held them up to see what Shouya thought.

"Hmm, sure. We'll have to go shopping to get some more at some point." Shouya signed before getting back to cooking.

Shouko nodded and placed the two bottles on the benches next to the two bowls. Everything seemed set up with the fireplace going and dinner almost ready. The smell was driving her crazy and for a moment the past events of the day were fading but they lingered like most of her problems.

Soon enough dinner was ready. Shouya had taken the two bowls and filled them each with roughly the same amount of curry while putting the leftovers in a separate bowl for lunch tomorrow. Ms Ishida had encouraged the two to have leftovers as it would save them money from having to buy lunch. 

"Right then, we sitting next to the fireplace?" Shouya asked as he took his bowel and drink with the fork in the bowl ready for use.

Shouko nodded as she took her own meal to the fireplace. Above on the wall was the t.v with the small table in the middle of the couch and the fireplace. It was also placed on a comfy carpet that Shouko enjoyed laying on. The two sat down and began eating in silence at first as the two enjoyed the meal. Shouko loved Shouya's chicken curry and it warmed her up making the cold weather feel irrelevant. 

"So, did something happen at work? Sorry for bringing it up but you seemed down when you answered." Shouya signed as looked up to Shouko.

Shouko sighed as she placed down her fork. 

"Somone didn't like my haircutting style. They got mad and...they said a few things but nothing too bad." Shouko signed before picking up her fork again.

"Nothing too bad? That's horrible. She got kicked out right?" Shouya said signing quickly.

"Sort of. She more or less left on her own rather than be kicked out."

"Well, at least it wasn't too dramatic. But why didn't you want to tell me earlier?" 

Shouko feared this question. 

"Because I didn't want to ruin the mood. You always make such great meals and I didn't want to ruin the happy mood you were in just because I had a bad day." Shouko signed as she finished off her bowl of curry.

Shouko noticed Shouya get up from where he was sitting as he went to where she was. He then sat down and wrapped his arms around her. The two stayed this way before Shouya pulled back.

"No matter what mood you're in you will never ruin my own. In fact, I will try and use my happy mood to make you happy and that's what I intend to do whenever you are feeling down." Shouya signed with a smile.

Shouko smiled as she leaned up to peck Shouya on the lips.

"Thank you Shouya," Shouko said with a smile.

"No need to thank me, just doing my part to make your day or night a happy one." Shouya signed back.

Shouko beamed as she once again hugged Shouya. However, there was still one thing on Shouko's mind.

"So about that cheesecake." 

Shouko smiled and giggled as she watched Shouya chuckle at the mention of cheesecake. Shouko had noticed the cheesecake in the fridge and when cheesecake was up for offer she couldn't resist.

(Shouya)

Shouya was glad that he was able to put a smile on Shouko's face. A pure smile was better then a fake and Shouya loved when Shouko smiled especially when she was happy enough to speak to him. The two had cleaned up the bowls before having a slice of cheesecake each. From time to time they fed each other as they sat on the couch. The room was silent apart from the wind outside and the room was warm allowing the two to snuggle together for a while before preparing for bed. Shouya allowed Shouko to take the first shower while he cleaned up the dishes. He reminded himself to thank his mother once again for encouraging him to do everyday chores like cleaning dishes. They did have a dishwasher but it wasn't needed for four dishes. 

As he put the last of the dishes away his phone started ringing. It was his mother.

"Hey, mum." Shouya greeted as he placed the plates away.

"Hey, I just wanted to check on you and see how Shouko was going." Ms Ishida said.

"We are both fine. Shouko told me about what happened. She was a little troubled by it but she is happy now." Shouya said with a smile. 

"Good, good! It still amazes me how good you are at turning frowns upside down when most of the time you were frowning." 

Shouya thought for a moment, remembering those past times when he was frowning rather than smiling.

"Things change I guess. Plus I'm sure having you to support me helped me change."

"Ha! I think Shouko had more to do with it than I did. Anyway, sleep well." 

"You to mum," Shouya said as he ended the call.

By the time the call ended Shouko had gotten herself in her pj's. She was wearing simple long pyjama pants and a top. She was in bed with a book in hand, she had been reading it most nights before bed and she seemed really into it. 

Shouya had a quick shower before brushing his teeth and getting into his own pj's. Similar to Shouko he had long pants and a top on. Before heading to bed he checked the apartment to make sure all lights were turned off and that everything was in order. Shouya as much as he didn't want to admit it to anyone else had pride in owning an apartment and he wanted to make sure that it was perfect just like when he first walked into it. With everything checked he entered the bedroom and closed the door. On the first night, the two decided to have a side of the bed so that they were both comfortable. Shouko had taken the right so she could look out the windows when she couldn't sleep which meant Shouya was to take the left. It was a beautiful view and Shouko had told him that when she couldn't sleep she enjoyed looking outside. 

"Enjoying the book?" Shouya signed as he lifted the covers and slid into bed.

Shouko nodded as she turned the page. Shouya nodded as he looked through his phone as he put it on charge. The only lights left on were the two lamps on the bedside tables which Shouya prefer having on as he didn't want to squint at the screen of his phone. It wasn't like much was going to happen this late but it was useful knowing what was happening throughout the day but he mainly cared about what news Shouko or his or her family had to share. Sure seeing what Miki or Tomohiro or the others were getting up to was interesting, it had almost seemed like everyone had gotten busy. Miki had suggested a meet up at some point but that was still in the works. 

Before long Shouya noticed Shouko place the bookmarker in her book as she placed it on the bedside table next to her own phone. 

"Getting tired?" Shouya signed as he placed his phone on the bedside table.

Shouko nodded switching the lamp off on her side as she turned on to her side and cuddled up to Shouya. 

Shouya chuckled as he turned off his own lamp leaving the room dark. 

"I...love you Shouya," Shouko said as she smiled and kissed Shouya.

"I love you too, Shouko." Shouya signed returning the kiss before snuggling up with Shouko.

Shouya waited for Shouko to close her eyes first before closing his own, making sure that Shouko didn't need anything else but sleep. He would then close his own leaving the two peacefully sleeping in each others arms as another day passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would be quite surprised how hard it is to put a bit of hurt-comfort in a story you want to be able the romance of these two but hey I manage. I hope it doesn't feel repetitive but I'll try to make it different. I want the story to last as long as possible as I enjoy writing chapters for this, especially the cute moments with Shouko and Shouya at home. I dunno what it is but it warms my heart just picturing the two together in silence and comfort. 
> 
> Enjoy the story? Be sure to keep following along to keep up to date with new chapters!


	7. Breakfast in Bed

(Shouya)

Depending on what type of person you were, waking up was not the most enjoyable experience. But for Shouya that experience had been replaced by a feeling of joy and happiness now that he got to see the small form of Shouko laying next to him yet to wake up. It was these small moments that he was grateful for, seeing the one person who he cared so much for sleeping peacefully knowing she was happy was right at the top next to family. The was barely up over the horizon which bothered Shouya somewhat. He had been telling himself to get up when he actually woke up not wake up and fall back asleep. It didn't help either that the small form of Shouko cuddling up against him was holding him back as he didn't want to leave the warm embrace. 

"Perhaps a breakfast in bed would be a good idea." Shouya thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes and stretched.

It was a good plan for many reasons. The main reason was to make Shouko happy and have her wake up to a nice meal and also it was a good excuse to stay in bed and cuddle for the morning. Sure they might head out later in the afternoon but on this cold days he Shouya wanted to stay in bed as long as possible, and it was a weekend so they could relax without the pressure of work.

With the plan set Shouya carefully got up making sure he didn't wake Shouko. Once out of bed he tiptoed his way out of the bedroom where he turned on the lights. Shouya walked to the fridge and opened it to see what he could cook up. It was a matter of if he wanted to make it really complicated or go simple. Either way, he was sure Shouko would like what he cooked up. Shouya took out some eggs, bacon and two bottles of juice placing them on the side of the stove, he then went to the pantry where he got out the bread. A simple egg and bacon with toast breakfast, with a side of apple and orange juice, the apple was for Shouko and the orange for Shouya. 

(Shouko)

Shouko groaned to herself as she started to wake up. The first thing she noticed was that Shouya wasn't next to her, the second was that she had the feeling of not wanting to get up. Everything from yesterday just put her in a mood where she wanted to do nothing but sleep and sleep until she was able to take things off her mind. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen but Shouko knew she had to face each day like any other. Before Shouko hopped out of bed though she looked up to see Shouya open the door with a smile.

"Good Morning. I hope you had a nice sleep. I'm cooking breakfast so no need to get up." Shouya signed as he went over and gave Shouko a kiss.

Shouko gave a surprised look as she returned the kiss.

"Morning. Won't we have breakfast on the couch?" Shouko signed back as she looked at Shouya.

"Oh no, I'm thinking breakfast in bed if that's okay?" Shouya signed.

Shouko thought. It was a little chilly and they hadn't really had breakfast in bed before apart from having a hot chocolate together. It was also a nice way of just spending some alone time with Shouya for the morning without any worries.

"Sounds good. Did you need any help?" Shouko signed with a smile.

"I should be fine. You relax and enjoy yourself." Shouya signed before kissing Shouko's forehead and then leaving the room to continue cooking.

The smell coming from the kitchen was wonderful and Shouko did express a little disappointment that Shouya closed the door and locking the smell. While waiting for breakfast to be ready Shouko decided to get back to reading her book. It was a book she purchased some time ago, it was a fantasy and it had caught her eye the moment she saw it when looking through the many other books. Reading was everything to Shouko, she had to rely on it heavily seeing she couldn't hear, even with her hearing aid she still struggled. She thought for a moment on how lucky she was to have Shouya be the one she fell in love with, out of all the boys he was the most kind, spending the time to learn sign language and being there for her. She always seemed to think about this as luck but maybe it was just simply a boy turned good after a bad past. She shrugged the thought off as she opened her book and placed the bookmarker to the side. 

(Shouya)

Soon enough breakfast was almost ready. Two eggs were placed on a piece of toast on each plate with a slice of bacon to the side. Shouya used a bit of pepper on the eggs on both plates before pouring the two glasses with apple and orange juice. Now was the hard part, getting the food to the bed without spilling anything. Shouya decided it would be easier to take the glasses first and then the plates. After pouring the two drinks Shouya picked the glasses up and headed to the door then realising his first mistake, the door was still closed. Shouya mentally facepalmed as he placed one of the glasses down allowing himself to open the door. In bed, Shouko was reading her book before noticing Shouya. She gave a soft smile which melted Shouya's heart.

Shouya placed the glass of apple juice next on to Shouko's bedside table before heading back to grab his own drink and Shouko's plate. Even though this was most likely the slowest way of getting breakfast served Shouya didn't want to spill or drop anything as he wanted this to be a carefree morning. Finally, after grabbing his own plate he went back to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He then went to his side of the bed and sat down. Shouko had placed some pillows behind her head to allow her to sit up.

"This smells really good. Thank you for doing this Shouya." Shouko signed as she leaned over to peck Shouya on the cheek.

"Anything for you Shouko. And besides, the bed is comfier than the couch." Shouya signed with a chuckle.

Shouko also giggled before the two allowed each other to start eating. As much as Shouya didn't want to boast he felt like he did a really good job with breakfast, with help from his mother and a few cookbooks he felt like he could cook anything, anything as simple as bacon and eggs.

The two sat in silence as each ate and read their own thing. Shouko reading her book and Shouya on his phone. It was peaceful as the town began to liven up as people were either getting to work or going out for a run. It hadn't started snowing yet but snow still coated the streets and trees below. The frost on the windows did tell Shouya that it had snowed overnight. Before long Shouya finished his plate and juice, he looked over to Shouko who was still drinking her juice at her own pace.

"Want me to take your plate." Shouya signed as he got Shouko's attention.

Shouko smiled but quickly took Shouya's plate before heading around and grabbing his glass. Shouya shook his head with a chuckle as he watched Shouko leave the room. Shouko had told Shouya how she hated having him do everything even though she was working most the time so she chipped in to help with smaller tasks every now and then which Shouya didn't mind.

(Shouko)

As she Shouko left the bedroom she frowned as she felt the cold tiles hit her feet. Shouko felt silly for not putting her slippers on but she would just have to deal with it. She didn't waste any time in washing the dishes and placing them away, whether it was the cold tiles or the urge to start cuddling with Shouya in the warm bed was to be decided but she knew that it would be worth getting the dishes cleaned and put away quickly. Of course with it just being the two of them living together, there weren't too many dishes to clean unless they were both lazy and left some out. Once finished Shouko quickly made her way back to the bedroom and closing the door behind her. She flopped onto the bed next to Shouya causing Shouya to jump a little.

"Woah, do you do that a lot?" Shouya signed as he laughed.

Shouko chuckled as she got herself under the covers enjoying the warmth they provided.

"I did it for different a different mood way back then." Shouko signed before she scooted closer to Shouya.

Shouko felt the covers lift as the cool air invaded the warmth, however, it was quickly replaced with the warmth as Shouya got under the covers. The two looked at with smiles as the began to cuddle, Shouko felt Shouya's cold feet hit her own causing her to shiver.

"Sorry," Shouya said which Shouko could understand.

There were some words like thank you, sorry, love and others that were commonly used so she was able to read the lips of Shouya, though she still preferred signing most conversations with Shouya. Shouko shook her head as a 'don't worry about it' gesture as she cuddled up closer to Shouya. No matter how long they would be like this whether they were to fall asleep or maybe just lay like this for an hour Shouko would cherish every moment. It was sure better being close to the one you love then being outside in the freezing cold, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter and more relaxing chapter as I start brainstorming for the next longer chapter. I feel like having these short sweet moments in between some hurt/comfort is a good mix. Again feel free to send suggestions as I can always use some ideas for chapters.
> 
> Enjoy the story? Be sure to keep following along to keep up to date with new chapters!


	8. Added Company

(Shouya)

When Shouya had been told by Shouko that she was taking some time off thanks to his mother's kindness of allowing her fellow hairdresser to spend the holiday season with him he assumed that his own boss would allow the same thing, however, he declined stating that he needed Shouya around for a while longer as all the other staff had gone on holiday. Sadly Shouya had to accept, especially when he was offered extra pay to work a few extra weeks. Though he was sitting at home waiting for Shouko to get home and thinking about what to do. Shouko would be at home by herself with no one for the company. Sure there was her sister but she and their mother had gone on a well-deserved trip to Tokyo. It wasn't like Shouya was going to be gone for a whole week but he still felt guilty about having to leave Shouko on her own. However, an idea struck his head as he smiled to himself. He knew just what to do but he felt like this would be a perfect surprise for Shouko.

(Shouko)

When returning home Shouko was a little surprised to see her boyfriend wondering about doing who knows what, all she knew is that he had a big smile on his face and it made her smile as she closed the door behind her softly.

"Shouko!" Shouya shouted as he went up to her and gave her a hug and kiss.

Shouko smiled and giggled as she wrapped her own arms around Shouya and kissed him back.

"Why are you so excited?" Shouko signed as she hung up her coat and scarf.

"Oh, nothing, just uh the sports game was great you know?" Shouya signed back.

Shouko looked at the t.v and saw that it was on the cooking channel. She shook her head as she made her way past Shouya to put her things away.

She looked around to make sure nothing was out of place as the obvious lie from Shouya wasn't going to fool her.

"The house is nice and clean, I had a bit of a clean before you got here." Shouya signed as he helped Shouko put her things away.

Shouko just gave an unconvincing look but nodded and kissed Shouya as a thank you.

"Dinner is already made so feel free to help yourself," Shouya said kissing Shouko back as he continued with his cheery mood.

Shouko was still trying to figure out this cheery mood but she was hungry and it wouldn't hurt to let her mind rest rather than try to figure out what got her boyfriend in a happy mood.

The two ate next to the fire, they chatted and talked about what they had done throughout the day. Though Shouko was still unable to get an answer from Shouya about his happy mood and nothing he said seemed to fit into the 'This is so worth being super happy for' category she had.

"It's nothing Shouko, trust me I've just had a pretty good day." Shouya signed with a smile as he got the bowls that had previously at ramen in them and proceeded to put them in the dishwasher.

Again Shouko shook her head as she got up to stretch before walking to the bedroom. She decided to give up on getting an answer and submitted to the fact that he might just have had a good day like he said. Still, she was curious and left a little room for a possible reason for him to be happy.

(Shouya)

After cleaning up the kitchen and putting away leftovers Shouya allowed Shouko to have the first shower so she could get herself sorted and ready for bed. It was per routine for Shouko to have the first shower and it wasn't going to change. Shouya had a routine for everything and breaking it meant he would stress out and panic which then required his mother or Shouko to sort him out. By the time the kitchen was clean Shouko had finished her shower and was in her pj's. She was in bed with her book and her hearing aid on the side table. Truth be told Shouya had almost spilt the beans on his plan but thankfully he kept it undercover. Shouya proceeded to have his shower and then get in his own pj's and when getting out of the bathroom he noticed Shouko was laying on her side looking at the buildings that were lit up in the night sky. Shouya smiled and climbed into bed earning a quick glance from Shouko who immediately cuddled up to Shouya.

"You are always so warm you know that right?" Shouya signed as he and Shouko chuckled.

"So are you," Shouko replied and closed her eyes.

Shouko had fallen asleep before any more could be said between the two. Now it was only a matter of time before Shouya would wake up and then proceed with his plan.

(Shouko)

Apon waking up Shouko had noticed two things, One was that the bed felt empty and two that meant Shouya was gone. Shouya was doing earlier shifts which allowed him to get home earlier but it was sacrificing the morning cuddles which Shouko enjoyed. However, there was a third thing she noticed that had come to her attention. Something soft was hitting her hand and it wasn't the bed or the carpet. Shouko opened her eyes to see a small ginger Persian kitten. Shouko's eyes widened in shock as she laid up to rub her eyes to make sure it wasn't just a dream. The kitten looked up and Shouko with curious eyes as Shouko almost teared up at the cuteness of the cat. Shouko went to get her phone but noticed a small note. 

"Dear Shouko, by now you might have noticed the small creature that has invaded our home. Well not invaded but I am got her from the pet store. I decided that while I am gone and you are on holiday that it would be nice for you to have some company. I know you like cats so I got you one. All things like litterbox, bed and toys and food are all taken care of as I made space for everything, the only thing that you need to do is name her. Hope you like her." Signed Shouya.

Shouko put the note down and looked back at the kitten. The kitten was still looking at her and she couldn't help but lift it up and place her on her lap. Even though she couldn't hear the meowing or the purring of the kitten she could feel it and it warmed her heart knowing she had someone to keep her company while Shouya was out. It hadn't taken long for Shouko to think of a name wither and quickly smiled as she thought up the name. She decided that her new little friend or rather member of the household would be Sachiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after a few hiccups, I'm back and ready to get into the story again. Hope the wait was worth it! It's short I know but it's better than nothing.
> 
> Enjoy the story? Be sure to keep following along to keep up to date with new chapters!


	9. Unity

(Shouya)

When Shouya woke up this morning he had more butterflies in this stomach than he had ever had before. It was April and it was the day that Shouya had been looking forward to, or dreading. Today would mark the 1 year anniversary of Shouya and Shouko being together and today Shouya wanted to make sure that it stayed that way by asking Shouko the big question. He had considered doing this for when Shouko turned 20 next month but that would already be a special day in its own way. Becoming girlfriend and boyfriend on this day a year ago still felt like a dream to Shouya, how he managed to be with the girl who he bullied was still plaguing his mind but now they lived together, slept in the same bed and spent every minute they had available with each other.

This plan Shouya had taken a month to put into action mainly because he had to make sure that Shouko didn't find out where he was heading to in this case a jewellery shop. Shouya wanted to make sure he had picked the right ring and it was difficult when Shouko was around. Thankfully Shouya had managed to find the right ring and the task of hiding it was simple as well, simply leaving it in his old room that wasn't in use anymore.

"I can't believe this is happening. You've grown so much since you were a little brat," Shouya's mother said squishing Shouya's cheeks.

"Mum, please," Shouya said as his face lit up red in embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for you! And I can't believe Shouko is going to be my daughter in law," Ms Ishida said with a wide smile.

"Mum, she hasn't said yes yet," Shouya replied giving himself anxious feelings.

What if she said no? What if she didn't want to get married so soon. Of course, they were both turning 20 this year so it didn't seem like they were too young. Shouya remembered the reluctance from Shouko when asking to live together. She didn't want to be a burden she had told Shouya and he had to make sure that Shouko didn't feel that way.

"I'm sure she will say yes. Have you asked for her mother's consent to marry her?" Ms Ishida said raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes..." Shouya said remembering the reaction he got when he had asked.

He had asked earlier in the week before letting his own mother know and the reaction he got was unusual yet expected. Of course, Yuzuru and her mother cared deeply for Shouko and to hear that her former bully turned boyfriend was asking for consent to marry was still shocking but those times when they were young had passed and both families were quite close now. Still, Shouko's mother wanted to make sure that Shouya had what it would take to take care of Shouko for the rest of there lives. Yuzuru also had her fair share of questioning before asking questions that Shouya refused to answer.

"Well, you only have to ask Shouko to marry you and see what happens. Still, if she does say yes make sure she knows I'll do the wedding plans." Ms Ishida said with a smile.

Shouya only rolled his eyes as she waved his mother goodbye, he was to meet Shouko back at home where they would be going out for dinner. If that all goes to plan then they would make there way to the bridge where he would pop the question and hopefully put a ring on Shouko's finger.

(Shouko)

Shouko sat on the couch as she slowly petted Sachiko. She was told to take the day off meaning she would have the long weekend this time around. Things had been looking better ever since her life changed with Shouya. They both had stable jobs that kept them going and always had money to spare to do things, seeing they both worked it helped with that situation. They were living happily together not too far from family and they still made contact with friends every now and again. It was as if this life was the door Shouko had always wanted to enter but it was always locked by the time she got to it, a happy life. Being deaf still had its disadvantages but she was still learning with Yuzuru to learn what people were saying and practising her own vocabulary. She was interrupted, however, by the gentle purring of Sachiko which Shouko looked down at smiled. She was glad she could feel it as she couldn't hear it, ever since getting Sachiko she had made sure to take extra care when Shouya wasn't around as she couldn't hear any meows from Sachiko.

Shouko had been waiting for Shouya to come back, he had told her when they were having breakfast that he got them reservations at a special restaurant down the street for there one year anniversary together. Shouko was surprised as Shouya wasn't the one to go out for dinner but she didn't mind, they would get some bonding time away from home and Shouko could wear the dress her mother had got her recently. Before long she felt the arms of someone wrap around her body and she looked up to see Shouya with a smile which she happily returned. 

"Hey, Shouko. How are you doing?" Shouya signed as he walked around to join Shouko on the couch.

"I'm okay, you?" Shouko signed back with a bright smile. Sachiko was still in her lap peacefully resting but bothered her petting time was interrupted.

"Fantastic!" Shouya signed back with a bright smile.

"Oh? Was your visit to your mother good then?" Shouko asked back curious for the sudden excitement.

"Sort of. Ready for tonight?" 

Shouko nodded as she thought about what the reasoning for this special night was.

"Good, it's going to be great," Shouya said as he got up to get himself a drink.

Shouko still curious looked back towards Shouya before putting her attention back to Sachiko on her lap. As she petted her the small kitten purred again relaxing herself and Shouko.

(Shouya)

Time passed quickly and eventually, the time had come for Shouya and Shouko to get ready. Shouya decided to take the first shower so Shouko could use the bathroom without feeling rushed. It was a quick shower and Shouya once dried made his way out allowing Shouko to pass through with a peck on the cheek before locking the door behind her. Shouya already had an outfit planned. It was a casual formal type with a white dress shirt and jeans. He didn't want this to be over the top formal with suits and ties, rather he wanted to keep it casual enough that neither Shouko or himself would feel uncomfortable. 

Soon Shouko made her way out of the bathroom and with a smile, Shouya quickly made his way out to allow Shouko to get dressed. He had taken a comb with him to look into the mirror in the living room area as the one in the bathroom was most likely fogged up. He didn't really comb his hair often but this time around he would but still make it spiky the way he liked it. Sachiko was walking around his legs demanding attention as Shouya chuckled.

"Sorry but tonight we are going out. I've left food for you and your toys as well." Shouya said to the kitten even though she wouldn't understand him.

Sachiko was a well-behaved kitten and he made sure it was otherwise the apartment would be a wreck. She still needed training but she was a good kitten none the less. Shouya was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the door open, his mouth then dropped as he saw Shouko. She was in a white sundress with small flowers covering the bottom with a white shawl covering her upper body. Her hair was in a ponytail as she smiled the beautiful smile that Shouya loved to see.

"You...looking beautiful Shouko." Shouya signed still stunned by Shouko.

Shouko blushed heavily as she hid her face.

Shouya chuckled before approaching her and wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Shouko returned the hug before Shouya leaned down and pecked her lips.

"You really do look amazing, though you always do," Shouya said with a cheeky smile.

Shouko lightly slapped him as her blush remained. 

"Well, there is no time to waste, let's go," Shouya said with a smile.

Shouko had nodded and got her handbag over her shoulder. Once they were both at the door Shouya raised his arm offering it to Shouko to hook arms. Shouko smiled doing just that and leaning her head onto Shouya's shoulder as they left the apartment and made their way to the restaurant.

(Shouko)

Leaving the restaurant Shouko leaned her head on Shouya's shoulder satisfied with how dinner went. They had received a few looks from older couples luckily they weren't disgusted or hurtful but more the looks one would give when they see something adorable which thinking about it made Shouko blush. The food was nice and the time spent with Shouya was always nice as they signed to each other from one end of the table to the other. Shouya seemed to get some attention as well, Shouko assumed it was praise for how he was able to sign so well. Either way no matter what others said she felt like no matter where she would go as long as she had someone like Shouya around she felt happy and confident with herself.

"Do you mind if we go to the bridge?" Shouya suddenly signed as he got Shouko's attention.

Shouko thought for a moment. It was getting late but seeing it was a special night she nodded in approval as Shouya smiled. He seemed nervous though.

"Are you okay?" Shouko signed as she looked up at Shouya.

"Of course, just a little chilly." Shouya signed back quickly.

The lie was obvious but she dropped it as they made their way to the bridge.

Once at the bridge they both looked over the river. Shouko couldn't help but remember the many memories that she and Shouya had here since they were kids. Bad and good memories fought at each other as so many times something good would happen before a bad would come soon after.

"You're thinking about the past to huh?" Shouya signed.

Shouko nodded as she leaned against the railing. She wasn't sure how she felt about the bridge but recently the memories have been good. Especially the memory of a year ago. She smiled to herself as she felt Shouya tap her shoulder.

"Shouko, I have been meaning to ask you something but It might take a little to explain." Shouya signed again the nervousness showed on his face.

Shouko nodded slowly before watching Shouya carefully.

"I just want to say, for every bad memory I caused you, I'm sorry. The things I did back then were not acceptable and no matter what I will always regret what I did back then." Shouya started off.

Shouko was about to reply back but was stopped as Shouya continued.

"I know what you're going to say Shouko and even though I say it all the time I need to remind myself that I wasn't hurting myself but you and others as well. But since then I feel like I've managed to turn things around. If it weren't for you I might not be around."

Shouko felt herself tear up but still, Shouya continued.

"Shouko, I want to commit myself to you. Helping you and giving you the life you want. A life where you feel confident and don't feel like your disability is holding you back. I never want to leave your side as I love you with all my heart. There is no other girl I would want to spend my life with. Which is why..." Shouko signed before getting down on one knee and looking up to Shouko.

Shouko gasped as she looked down, her hand covering her mouth.

"Shouko Nisimiya, will you marry me?" Shouko signed before revealing a small black box and opening it revealing a ring inside. The jewel in the middle shined in the moonlight.

Shouko was crying at this point, out of pure happiness that this was happening. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She let all the memories play back in her head in those short seconds as she closed her eyes. She soon opened them though as she looked back down at Shouya who was shivering, whether it was from the cold night or fear she didn't know but one thing was certain she would help with one of those problems.

"Yes! Yes!" Shouko spoke as she watched Shouya give the biggest smile she had ever seen.

Shouya took out the ring and held his hand out. Shouko shakily placed her hand in his palm as she felt the ring slip onto her ring finger. She was then lifted up and twirled around as Shouya quickly got up and took her by the waist. Once back down Shouko leaned up and kissed Shouya. They stayed like that as they held each other close.

"I love you, Shouko." Shouya signed.

"I love you too, Shouya," Shouko replied back.

The moonlight shined brightly giving the newly engaged couple a shadow as their shadows were showing the kiss they had. Both with tears of joy and their hearts pumping wildly as they embraced knowing the future was going to be as bright as ever, just like the moon was that very night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it had to come sooner or later, besides It opens up more ideas for chapters. I wonder what?


	10. A Different Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but it's a follow up of the next morning after Shouya has proposed to Shouko. Hope you enjoy!

(Shouko)

Sometimes, the mornings that came around were different in there own way. When Shouko woke up feeling the soft rays of sunshine hit her face through the small gap in the blinds she always gave a soft smile. Sometimes the sun didn't shine and the soft sound of rain filled the room instead. Sometimes she would wake up ready to go for another day and other times she would hide away under the covers not wanting to move from the warmth of the bed. And then there were mornings like this, a once in a lifetime morning where Shouko would slowly open her eyes and reveal the ring that was on her ring finger, shining in the sunlight. She blushed before turning around and looking towards the still sleeping Shouya. She always thought he was cute when sleeping, he wasn't rushing or stuttering, just calm and peaceful.

She still couldn't believe what she had seen in front of her. There kneeling before her was Shouya proposing to her, it was something she had dreamed of but she never expected to happen. Sure they were together for pretty much a year, it was more when you count previous events when they had met after so long. But the feeling of Shouya signing to her and then pulling out the ring, it was something she was afraid would never happen. She had thought before, why would a man want to marry her? She couldn't listen to them or do things that they might want to do, she didn't expect anyone to actually learn sign language for her if she did find a man, but here she was resting in bed alongside the one and only person or guy that had taken the time to not only make up for what he did as a kid but to also change Shouko's life for the better. They had there ups and downs and it mainly started with downs but that was all memories now, memories that shaped the current time.

Shouko smiled before taking her phone from the bedside table and then taking a picture of her hand with the ring on it. She sent it off to her mother and Yuzuru leaving only a smiley face as the message. She then put her phone back on the bedside table and put her attention back onto Shouya. She placed her left hand under the cover finding Shouya's free hand and gently holding it. Shouko shuffled closer and sighed happily resting her head against Shouya's own head making sure that they were as close as possible.

(Shouya)

Shouya had felt the hand wrap around his own, he also felt the ring make contact with his skin. He didn't open his eyes though as he allowed the events of last night slip in. He was a nervous wreck and he saw that he could have passed out but in the end, he got through and even better the girl that he loved and the girl he cared for said yes, and now here they were together not as girlfriend and boyfriend but as an engaged couple. It sounded weird to Shouya saying that to himself. Time had changed so much and they all led to him being the happiest he had ever been. Eventually, he opened his eyes and saw the small form of Shouko close to him, her eyes closed softly breathing as she cuddled up to him. Suddenly thoughts of how his mother would respond to the news, he wouldn't be surprised if she had wedding plans already in motion, at the moment, however, Shouya only wanted to focus on things day by day, hour by hour making sure Shouko was happy and comfortable since he didn't want to rush things. Even if it took a year to have the wedding he still would know that the ring on her finger told everyone that they were a couple and that he was the luckiest guy in town to have someone like Shouko by his side.

(Shouko)

Shouko felt a tap on her nose as she scrunched her face up, she had closed her eyes and almost fallen asleep before feeling the light touch on her nose. She opened her eyes to see Shouya smiling down at her which she returned along with a blush. She went to go grab her hearing aid but was stopped by Shouya's hand. Shouko looked a little confused but returned her hand as she looked up at Shouya. Shouko then felt Shouya wrap his arm around her before gently sliding his finger over her back, almost as if he was writing something on her back. He hadn't done this before but Shouko had learned that it was a way to communicate especially with only one hand. She carefully paid attention to the feeling on her back as she tried to make out what he was saying.

"I...Love...You."

Shouko smiled as she read it out in her head. She leaned up and kissed Shouya without hesitation. Sure she couldn't hear but she was happy that she was still able to feel and the feeling of Shouya writing that message on her back and then the feeling of his lips on hers was amazing. The two then broke apart as they looked into each other's eyes again. Shouya hadn't spoken a word and it was this kind of morning that would combine with the first morning of being engaged. Rather than words, it was silent messages through actions that enabled the two to understand each other. 

"I love you too," Shouko said softly as best she can.

Again Shouya would smile at her and connect their lips in another kiss. All the while they remained under the covers of the bed, the warmth keeping them together refusing to move away from this moment they were having together. Shouko still felt her hand being held gently by Shouya, they never broke their hands away keeping them bound together until they needed to move. On the bedside table, the phone vibrated alerting a message from Yuzuru in response to picture Shouko had sent to Yuzuru and her mother.

"How much was the ring? It better have been expensive or Shouya is dead!"


	11. Wedding Day

(Shouko) 

When looking in the mirror many questions were being raised in Shouko's mind. Was she beautiful? Did she pick the right dress? Was she really ready for this?" So many questions without answers. Shouko's mother noticed this and stepped in front of her and looked down at her before having Yuzuru join her mainly to translate in sign language for her.

"Sweeties, I can tell you're nervous. But, know that whatever fears that are running through your head are just trying to ruin your day. You're marrying a man that has not only my trust but your trust and I can tell he loves you with all his heart. Truth be told I didn't think this day would ever come but...I'm proud of you for proving me wrong." Shouko's mother said as a few tears stained her cheeks.

Shouko couldn't help but smile as she hugged her mother gently her own tears forming. Yuzuru even joined in as the small family hugged. Soon they broke apart and Yuzuru smiled at her bigger sister.

"Tell you what though, if he doesn't like the dress I'll beat him up." Yuzuru signed but was met with a glare from Shouko.

"Okay okay, I will lightly slap him then." Yuzuru was then met with glares from both Shouko and her mother.

Yuzuru raised her arms up in surrender as Shouko went back to looking herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white mermaid style dress it had curved line patterns on the front with the rest just plain white. It wasn't too tight and it wasn't uncomfortable. Surprisingly this wasn't a shop bought dress, but it was made for her from Miyoko and Naoka. They had spent ages making and designing a fine yet simple dress for Shouko and they were proud to have been asked to make it. Miki and Toshi were also offered the spot to help organise the wedding and with agreement from Shouya, they decided on a simple western wedding that would be held at the church. Yuzuru was going to be the photographer and Tomohiro was going to be filming the occasion. It had been some time since all the group had met to organise an event like this but this certain one was just a bit more important than the move competition and over the years the skills of each one of them had improved dramatically. 

Shouko had also gotten her hair done by Shouya's mother, this time around she grew her hair out so that her hair sat on her shoulders. It was washed and combed and done up so well, Shouya's mother insisted on doing it not wanting Shouko to do so much on her wedding preparations when she was told that all she had to do was to look forward to marrying Shouya.

(Shouya)

Shouya stood in front of the church. It was all ready for the day, the day where he would marry Shouko. How far they had come, from the dark days when they were young to the uncertain days of when they were teens, now here they were. So much had happened since then and now here they would make another step in their chapter together. Shouya was nervous, he may have looked smart in his suit but really he was trying not to sweat so much and ruin it. 

"You'll be fine Sho, trust me," Tomohiro smirked as he slapped Shouya's back causing him to stumble a little.

"Right...did you have to slap me that hard?" 

"Of course, you need to man up for something like this. Show no fear." 

Shouya nodded but he knew if Shouko was here she would simply sign to him just to be himself. That's what he loved about her, she allowed him to change on his own and she loved him for who he was now. 

It was that time now where everyone was getting seated and preparing for when the bride arrived. Shouya had no idea what Shouko looked like, he wasn't allowed to see her for the last day or so as it was bad luck, bad luck though meant nothing to him but it was the tradition. 

"You ready Shouya?" His mother asked as she walked up to him.

"I think so, am I really ready for this?" 

"Of course you are if you weren't you wouldn't have popped the question to her." His mother said with a smirk.

"True."

"Come on, you'll be fine." His mother said before heading inside.

Shouya nodded as he went up and entered the Church. Rows of seats lined up and people filling the seats scared him but he fought through as he went up to the end of the Church where the priest was who was trained in sign language for Shouko. As well Toshi offered to be the best man for Shouya and he was happy to accept it. 

Soon everyone was silence by the doors opening. There was Tomohiro who volunteered to walk Shouko up and Shouko beside him. The wedding veil covering her face as she held the flowers in her hands it was almost something in a dream for Shouya but it wasn't this was real.

(Shouko)

Shouko didn't need much to realise what was happening, crowds of people sitting down, her arm looped with Tomohiro's and at the end of the aisle is Shouya waiting for her. She was shaking and with a quick tap of her arm Tomohiro faced her and gave her a small thumbs up. Shouko smiled though it wasn't all that reassuring she was happy that Tomohiro was still being his usual supportive self. She was also happy seeing her other friends around, some from primary and some from high school they all enjoyed each others company. Yuzuru had her camera out and her mother was already showing signs of crying. All Shouko could do though was continue to walk forward before Tomohiro let her go and allowed her to walk up next to Shouya. 

Shouko stood and faced Shouya smiling behind her veil. She had to look towards the priest but she took glances at Shouya who was also seeming to do the same as they smiled at each other as the priest went on. Soon the wedding vows came up.

"Do you Ishida Shouya take Nishimiya Shouko to be your wife? To protect her from the wrongs of the world and give her the life that she wishes to live in this world?" The priest said and signed.

"I do...I will protect Shouko with all my heart, no matter the situation I will always be there for you Shouko. You mean everything to me and I couldn't think of any other I would want to have at my side." Shouya signed and said almost crying.

Shouko was already at tears and she found it hard not to leap into Shouya's arms already.

"And do you Nishimiya Shouko take Ishida Shouya to be your husband? To follow on the path that he seeks and to provide the happiness and care that you wish to provide to him?" 

"I do," Shouko said rather than signed as she smiled happily through tears.

The rings were then exchanged and with shaky hands, they both managed to put the rings on the respective finger. Shouko couldn't stop staring but she watched the priest ready for the last part.

"I now announce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." 

Shouko was beaming tears staining her face as the veil was lifted revealing her face to Shouya, her husband. Shouko leapt up landing her lips onto his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could hear the faint loud clapping though barely audible she could hear it still as the new couple embraced. This was the happiest moment of her life, well at least one of the happiest moments, she knew after breaking the kiss and staring at Shouya that there were plenty more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, had to focus on school and such but here it is, the wedding. I decided to do the wedding alone rather than include the after party. Perhaps if requested it'll be the next chapter but for this, I wanted to finally get these two married and here it is.
> 
> Enjoy the story? Be sure to keep following along to keep up to date with new chapters!


End file.
